Back to Normality
by WeFallTogetherNoMore
Summary: Set after season 9 finale, this story takes us through the brothers trying to get their lives back to normal after the events of the last few minutes of episode 09x23. No pairings as of the moment.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Supernatural. All rights for the Characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**This is a new story that I just started. Updates will come as requested. I will try to actually keep this story going unlike the last one.**

**Enjoy the prologue of 'Back to Normality.'**

_**Prologue**_

Sam stood in the basement of the bunker, waiting for minutes that seemed like centuries for the King of Hell to arrive in front of him. His face was determined while the tears were being held at bay. It was easy to imagine his brother alive and well again, his arms crossed with a smile as he made some smart-ass remark.

His attention was brought back to reality when Crowley finally appeared. "What is it now, Moose?" He asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Sam said, his voice dangerously low.

"Whatever do you mean?" Crowley looked at him as if he was an innocent puppy.

"You know damn well what I mean Crowley!" Sam yelled as a tear followed the already predetermined trail down his cheek.

Putting his hands up in surrender, Crowley looked back at Sam. "You mean your beloved brother, I know." He put his hands down and stuck them in his pockets. "The thing is, I don't see why you called me up here. He seems fine to me."

Sam stepped forward with malice in his eyes. "Whatever you're trying to pull, don't."

"I'm being serious. He seems fine and well up there." Crowley looked at him sincerely and Sam stopped, a confused looked flashing over his face. "I'm not saying anything, but you should go to him."

Sam gave Crowley on last look, one that showed his gratitude to the King of Hell (Try saying that to any sane person.) He ran upstairs, taking them three at a time, and through the bunker to the room where he had left Dean.

Sam stopped in the doorway, unsure of what he had been expecting. His brother to be magically better, standing and giving him a face for entering his room.

No.

Dean was still lying on the bed, but this time he had the First Blade in his hand lying on his stomach as if he was in fact dead. Sam went foward and took the First Blade from his hand and placed it on the dresser behind him.

His hand was warm, his chest was slowly rising and falling and his eyes were flicking back and forth underneath his closed lids. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and his stiff posture became more relaxed, as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I should probably say," A familiar voice said from behind him, causing Sam to turn on his heel. "He wont be the same."

"What do you mean?" Sam's posture almost immediately went back to stiff as a board.

"Nothing big." Crowley stepped into the room and looked over at Dean. Although Sam knew that practically nothing was 'big' in Crowley's standards, he still hoped for the best.

"He'll still act like himself."

Okay.

"Though he may have a few changes."

He could live with that.

"And he's a demon."

Oh.

**Okay guys, I'm back. This is a new story that'll follow the brother's and their attempts at going back to normal after season 9.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural or any of their characters. All rights for the show and characters go to Eric Kripke and the Supernatural crew.**

**Alright, here's the next chapter. I think I may just update two chapters at a time because I'm writing it so quickly. No promises though.**

**Enjoy Chapter one of **_**'Back to Normality.'**_

_**Chapter 1**_

His lips curled into a smile. He seemed to be smiling a lot more lately, since meeting up with her. The simple fact that he had been able to enter had astounded him, but the soft and warm touch of her hand on his cheek and the radiance of her smile made him forget all his worries.

He had told her of his life, the entire thing and every little detail coming back so vividly. Much more than it had before. She had cried and apologized over and over again for not being there for him when his life turned bad, and every single time he would tell her it wasn't her fault.

Dean explained to her how it had all happened and the how the man she loved tried to save her most of all.

He told her how two little boys grew up to be two heroes like those spoken of in legend and how they saved the world three times over but still got no recognition.

She laughed at the funny stories and cried at the sad ones, but the good thing is she got to learn about the two boys she could call her sons.

Dean sat happily in the back yard of their house with her across from him at a table. The back door closed as his father came out with sandwiches and lemonade. He had already told him the stories of their sons and he actually pat him on the back and told him 'Good Job.'

Dean smiled and they went back into the small talk that they had been speaking in for the past few days. This place was finally beginning to feel like home, though that might sound like he was giving up on those he cared about down there.

All in all, being dead wasn't that bad. He was able to see loved ones he hadn't seen in ages. He saw Ash, who had finally found Ellen and Jo after months of searching the infinate number of heavens, and Bobby on his first day. They had both helped him find his parents' heaven. Having a sappy reunion they finally left on the second day and Dean proceeded to tell them the entirety of his life. That only took a day and now he's been enjoying his new life with his parents.

That was until he saw it. Every so often when he would look in the mirror, he would see his eyes black, like a demon. When he told his parents about this, they told him it was normal after just arriving. It'd go away eventually. Well it's been a week and they haven't stopped. He sometimes goes into a daydream ( 'cause he can do that now and he definately takes advantage of it) and is jolted out of it by a tiny flash of black he sees in a sliver of his reflection.

He confronted his parents about it and they just shook it off. They all began to argue when they both stopped and stared ahead of them blankly as if he wasn't there. "Mom? Dad?" He asked them desperately, waving a hand in front of their faces.

Seconds later their heads snapped in his direction with their eyes completely black, a sinister smile on their faces.

"Mom." He whispered as he jolted straight up in his bed. His chest ached and he groaned softly, a side effect of not using his voice, obviously.

Wait.

He was alive.

All at once, a mixture of happiness and sadness and anger swept over him like a wave. Of course he was happy because he was alive and he could stay with Sammy.

But he was sad, too. He had finally gotten what he wanted, what he deserved, and it turned out all to be a dream. All he ever wanted was a happy life with his mom and dad and no worries. That had been given to him and snatched away as quickly as he had received it.

Dean breathed deeply, and ignoring the pain in his chest he sat up again and twisted so his legs were off the bed. He sat there for a moment, his hand wrapped around his middle as he just breathed.

Something was wrong, he could feel it.

It wasn't that wrong kind of feeling he got when Sam was in trouble, or even himself, but that wrong kind of feeling when you know that something isn't right but you don't know why. He looked around and stood. Every thing was in it's place, or at least the place he had last left it. No that wasn't it. He somehow felt different.

Dean stood and walked over to the door, shuffling his stiff legs. He stopped short when he saw the mirror and he stopped breathing.

Black eyes.

He stumbled back, staring at the mirror as if he looked away the image would be gone. Just a part of his imagination. This had to be another dream.

Dean blinked and stepped back towards the mirror as if checking if there was a smudge on the mirror itself. When he did, the blackness in his eyes went away and their normal green was back.

He sighed, happy that they were gone. It wasn't like they should be like that or anything. It was just his mind playing tricks on him from his last dream, right?

He had to find Sam.

**Reviews get you more chapters. Hint hint wink wink. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural nor any of the characters I may use in this story. All rights for the characters go to Eric Kripke and anyone else who helps make Supernatural possible.**

I know these chapters aren't that long but I'm just finishing them off as I think will be best.

Enjoys this chapter and make sure to tell me what you think.

_Chapter 2_

Dean leaned on the wall for support as his legs were stiff from the long period of unuse. Having not known how ling he was out, he only assumed it was a long as he had registered in his dream.

God, he had wished that is hadn't been a dream. The fact that he got to see all of the people he cared about who had passed was enough to make his mouth twitch into a small grin. He continued walking through the halls, making slow progress until he pushed away from the wall.

He didn't remember the hallways being this long, but maybe it was just an illusion for his tired mind.

Dean finally reached the main room where he assumed his brother would be. He was right, but he didn't look up from his laptop immediately as he had thought he would.

Dean stood, leaning on the corner of the wall. Although it took him a minute, Sam's eyes finally flicked over to where his brother was standing. The older of the two could see his back straighten from its slouched position.

"Dean." Sam said quietly, standing up but staying near his seat.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean showed him a soft smile, feeling the guilt well up un him for what Sam must have felt when his brother died, /again/.

But he hadn't really died. He was standing right here, albeit his chest ached where that dick Metatron had stuck and angel blade through his chest. He flicked that thought out of his mind and put his focus back on his baby brother. "How long was I out?"

Sam's mouth opened and closed without any sound coming out before he cleared his throat. "Almost a week." He said, his voice reflecting the confusion that was on his face.

Dean nodded, having been right in his assumption. The dream had been right. He had been out for a week.

But what had happened in that week that had made him that way? Did Sam know?

He'd find out later. At this point in time Dean was just happy to see his brother again. "That long, huh?" At the moment he didn't care at all how long he had been out for. All that mattered was that his brother was safe. "You're alright, right?"

Sam gave a halfhearted chuckle. "Yeah, Dean, I'm fine." He hesitated for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He gave his brother the same answer, though it made the hollow feeling of guilt greater than it had been.

They stood there in silence, looking every which way uncomfortably, unwilling to meet each other's eyes. When they did meet eyes, Dean could see his brother visibly stiffen. 'Shit. Are they black again?' He thought and blinked a few times, giving Sam a questioning look as if wondering why he had gotten stiff.

Sam let out a slow breath. "Dean, I need to talk to you."

Dean now knew that Sam had seen his eyes, and he felt as if something had been torn from him leaving him completely hollow and cold.

**Alright guys, that's the end of Back to Normality chapter 2. Next chapter some brotherly love and a long talk.**

Please review!


End file.
